Forbidden By Moonlight
by Sailor Twilight
Summary: During a lonely summer break before his seventh year, Remus receives news that will change him forever. Depressed, he runs to escape but finds himself instead... in the Muggle world?! Read to find out what happens next! ~*Rating due to language/content*~
1. Prologue/Chapter 1

Disclaimer, blah blah blah- Okay, here goes: JKR's stuff you should know by now, anything that you don't recognize isn't hers, but my original creations *evil grin*. I hope you enjoy this little fic, it is actually more of a backstory to my TF series, but can't say anything more *wider evil grin* or I'll ruin the upcoming third book for you. This is a story about JKR's Remus Lupin, forbidden love, and upholding my belief that LOVE CONQUERS ALL. ^_^ Anyways, enjoy! ^_^ (P.S. I combined the Prologue and Chapter One cuz they are short. ^_^)  
  
  
  
Forbidden By Moonlight  
  
  
By Sailor Twilight  
  
  
  
Prologue *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The full moon hangs low in the sky, a large, brilliant, ivory colored orb that floats in an ocean of darkness. Not one star sparkles tonight, and the magnificent Hogwarts Castle is eerie and dark, awaiting the Autumn day when the students would arrive and soon fill the empty halls with happiness and light once again.   
  
  
I sit in the desolate shack, sedated by a potion. The moon looks so large tonight, large enough to seem as if it will fall down and crash into the earth.  
  
  
As if you did not notice, I was not exactly in a good mood.   
  
  
I rest my head on my paws, and survey my small room for the millionth time. The only belongings I had were in this tiny room, mostly my robes, books, and other school supplies. The only thing I had other than what was on the list each year Hogwarts sent was a faded picture in a silver frame, which glinted in the moonlight.   
  
  
The only remaining picture of my parents.  
  
  
Now, I was used to being alone, I had been ever since the first time I changed into... into a wolf. It was that fateful night that changed my life forever.  
  
  
Sure, I had my friends, the Marauders, but they were away this summer. Peter had to go to a tutor all summer long; Sirius, probably my closest friend, would be stopping by after a trip with his family to Romania; and as for James- I did not expect him to come visit me this summer. James, you see, has fallen in love. Not only has he fallen in love, but he has also the luxury of having the most beautiful girl in our school- Lily Evans- as his girlfriend. They are so in love they make you sick. You know the type of people, the ones that always wink or flutter their eyes at eachother all day long, talk that silly baby talk to eachother, constantly locked by the arms or the lips-  
  
  
Jealous? You think I'm jealous, don't you? The way I'm talking, you definitely have the right to think that. Because I am jealous. But not because James has Lily.   
  
  
It's because he is in love.  
  
  
Is it right to be jealous of a friend's happiness? I'm not sure. But that is how I feel. I'm jealous that he is in love. I envy the fact that he has something I won't ever be able- no, never can have have.  
  
  
The moon dips below the horizon, and I feel my features return to their human form. I still sit in my shack, but now I pick up a piece of paper from the floor. There is an official Ministry of Magic seal on the letter, and Cornelius Fudge's signature. I read the contents of the letter for the millionth time, my stomach clenching. I want to rip that letter, shread it into non-existence. But it won't change the contents of it, no matter how long I burn it.  
  
  
In a nutshell, the letter forbids me from "reproducing or having intimate or physical relationships" with anyone, because I am a werewolf.   
  
  
Before I can stop them, the damn tears return. Here I was, after this summer in my seventh and final year at Hogwarts. I was like any sixteen year old boy, I had emotions and wants and needs and desires. And yet because I was a werewolf, I could have nothing. I was fortunate enough that I could have my friends, but now they were off leading their normal lives. No matter what they did or said, they could never relate to what I was feeling. They could never understand what I was going through.   
  
  
And they could never know what it feels like, being told that you could not fall in love.  
  
  
Angry and depressed, I stand up suddenly, crumpling up the letter and throwing it across the room. Before I am even aware of what I am doing, I race out of the Shrieking Shack and across the open fields, past Hogsmeade and into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
  
Everything is blurry, but whether it is because of how fast I am running or my tears I do not know. All I know is that I want to run, far far away. I don't want to look back, I want to escape. I feel trapped, and as I run I can almost sense that they are still watching me, following me.  
  
  
Suddenly the ground in front of me is gone, and I skid to a stop, trying to maintain my balance but unsuccessful. I stumble forward and fall, fall into darkness......  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter One   
  
  
  
Remus woke up and saw the moon floating up above him, a strange, bright white light that blinded him. 'How long have I been unconscious?' he wondered, then realized- 'Where are the tree branches?'  
  
  
He sat up suddenly, and winced in pain and fell back. "Ow... my ribs," he said aloud, staring back up at the moon, which seemed to laugh above him. "Where am I?"  
  
  
"Oh! You're awake!" An unfamiliar voice- a girl's voice- exclaimed nearby.  
  
  
Remus heard footsteps come over beside him, but he suddenly realized he was too hurt to sit up. He looked over in the direction of the footsteps, careful not to move his sore torso. A girl that looked about his age was standing there now, her features soft and gentle, wearing a simple light blue summer gown. She had sparkling green eyes and long, golden brown hair. "Who are you?" He asked, then added again, "Where am I?"  
  
  
She smiled sweetly and sat down in a chair beside the bed Remus was in. "My name is Danika, Danika Thomas. You're at my house, I found you a few days ago not too far from here. You were injured badly, I thought you were dead. But you're okay now, so don't worry," she said, her voice was as soft and gentle as Remus had expected it to be.  
  
  
"A few... a few days?" Remus went pale. "Did- did anything strange- when you found me-"  
  
  
Danika looked curiously at him. "What do you mean? Strange?" she asked.  
  
  
"Um- nothing... I didn't hurt or bite you, did I?"  
  
  
She laughed. "No, why are you a vampire or something?"  
  
  
Remus realized she thought he was joking around with her, so he just smiled at her and said, "Heh... just kidding with ya."  
  
  
"So, what's your name?" Danika asked. "I was wondering who I've been caring for all this time."  
  
  
"My name?" Remus hesitated, unsure if he should get close to this girl or not, but he was already starting to like her a lot. After all, she took a stranger in, and looked after him, without knowing who he was or the fact that he was a werewolf. Finally, he decided. "My name is Remus Lupin."  
  
  
"That's a nice name," she said. "So where are you from? You live around here? I've never seen you in town."  
  
  
"No, um, actually... the truth is... I live near Hogsmeade." It wasn't a lie, exactly.  
  
  
"Hogsmeade? Never heard of such a place. So you aren't from around here, are you?"   
  
  
Something suddenly struck Remus, and he wondered why he hadn't thought about it before-  
  
  
He was in the Muggle Realm!  
  
  
  
  
~ To be continued....   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Well, that's it for the first chapter... hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ Please review me, I'm such a ham and love to be complimented, but I take the flames with the goodies... just let me know what you think so far, if this is a good story idea, if you like anything I've done or have disliked anything I've done... just please do me a favor, I KNOW THIS IS MARY SUE-ish so please don't label it as such~ what can I say *evil laughter* I am a romance writer, it seems Mary Sue like always at the beginning... but if you are familiar with any of my stories, there is always a catch... Anyways, that's it for now, kiddies. Have fun, and now be a good reader and click the *review story* button down there to your left... ^_^ *is hit with a tomato* Okay, okay... you don't HAVE to *smack! another one* Okay, got the message... leaving now while I am half way decent... *runs off into sunset* 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, blah blah blah- Okay, here goes: JKR's stuff you should know by now, anything that you don't recognize isn't hers, but my original creations *evil grin*. I hope you enjoy this little fic, it is actually more of a backstory to my Trinity Ferrell series, but can't say anything more *wider evil grin* or I'll ruin the upcoming "third book" for you. This is a story about JKR's Remus Lupin, forbidden love, and upholding my belief that LOVE CONQUERS ALL. ^_^ Anyways, enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
Forbidden By Moonlight  
  
  
  
By Sailor Twilight  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Remus couldn't believe it. He was in the Muggle Realm! 'How far *did* I fall?' he wondered.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright, Remus? You went pale for a moment... I know! You're probably starving! Let me get you something to eat," Danika rushed out of the room before he could say anything.  
  
  
  
He had to be in the Muggle world... how did he not notice before? Danika's clothes were not the familiar long robes that he was used to... they were different, the clothes that he recalled from Muggle Studies. Pleasant blouses and jeams, were they called? He couldn't remember at the moment. Another clue was right in front of him the moment he awoke, the "moon" he had seen he could remember too from Muggle Studies, a lamp. Sighing, he looked back up at the lamp. His whole body ached and for the first time he noticed the rumbling in his stomach. He was hungry after all.  
  
  
  
Danika returned a few moments later, carrying a plastic tray. "Sorry it's not much, but it's all we've got."  
  
  
  
She came over to his bedside. "I hope you like it, a lot of people say I'm a pretty good cook but I'm not so sure..." She blushed modestly.  
  
  
  
Remus slowly sat up, hunger overwhelming the pain he felt in his ribs. He took the tray from Danika and set it carefully on his lap. "Thank you," he smiled, and began to eat the soup that she brought to him.  
  
  
  
"You're welcome," Danika said. "So you're from Hogsmeade? I've never heard of it, but I'm sure that someone there is probably worried sick about you. Would you like to call them up? Or I can drive you home if you'd like..." Her voice trailed when she saw his expression.  
  
  
  
Remus looked down. "No, there's no one there for me anymore."  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh I'm so, so sorry! I didn't know, Remus..." She trailed off again, chewing on her lip nervously.  
  
  
  
"It's alright... really, you didn't know," Remus smiled weakly at her.  
  
  
  
There was a long silence, and Remus finished his lunch, which turned out to be very deliscious after all.  
  
  
  
Finally, Danika spoke. "Actually, I know what it feels like to be alone... if it helps any."  
  
  
  
Remus set down his spoon and turned to her, listening. "My parents died in a car accident five years ago, and ever since then it's been a living hell. I've been living here and there, with different relatives and friends, but they don't understand the pain I went through back then- the pain I still feel, really. You don't ever get over something like that, you know? It burns deep inside of you, until the day you die. People say to me all the time that I should move on, but how can you move on when you don't even know how to let go? I miss them both everyday, and I always wonder why something so horrible happened to them, and to me. And you go on through your life, trying to pick up the pieces, but no one understands why you act the way you do. They can't and they don't understand, you know? No matter how hard they try. Sometimes they make it worse. I feel... I dunno, almost... almost like I'm outcast, like I have no place..." She trailed off again thoughtfully, then turned to him. "I'm sorry, here I am rambling on and on, not even considerate to let you get your say in. I tend to do that- a lot." She blushed again, embarassed.  
  
  
  
Remus was surprised. It was almost as if Danika had the same thoughts he had for so long. He too missed his parents, they were also tragically lost, and he knew the pain of being outcast and alone for something that was beyond your control. "That's alright, really. I know exactly what you mean, I do, and I mean that, Danika," he said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.  
  
  
  
She smiled. "It's nice to have someone who understands what you've been through."  
  
  
  
He smiled back and then asked, "So, um... how did you find me?" Remus hoped that this would make for a more comfortable conversation.  
  
  
  
"Well, I found you in the forest behind my house this morning. I had to clear my head, and so I was just walking along the forest path. When I saw you laying right at the base of this really steep hill, at first I thought you were dead- and I panicked. But when I went over you were breathing, and I was so relieved. So I ran home and called my best friend and he came rushing over and helped me carry you into here. He helped me bandage you up too, he's training to become a doctor," Danika explained. "He's a nice guy, you'll have to meet him later. So, how are you feeling now?"  
  
  
  
"Much better, thanks," Remus said, lowering himself back onto his pillow again. "That was the best meal I've had in days."  
  
  
  
Danika blushed again, and picked up the tray. "Thank you, I'm glad you're feeling better... I'm going to go now, so you can get some rest, alright? Yell if you need anything, I'll just be taking care of a few things around the house." She smiled, then left quickly, yet again not letting him respond in anyway.  
  
  
  
Remus laid back and sighed, closing his eyes. He wondered for a fleeting moment what Sirius or James or Peter were up to at this very moment. Most likely, James was with Lily doing God-knows-what; Peter was probably preparing for his classes with his tutor or reading; and Sirius was definitely raising hell in Romania. He missed his friends, and wondered what they would think when he told them how he spent his summer vacation- in the Muggle Scotland, hopefully not spending the entire vacation being nursed back to health by the modest and kind Danika.  
  
  
  
'Thank God that the full moon was over,' he thought to himself. He didn't want to wake up and find his new friend torn to shreads, not after she cared for him and unknowingly put herself at risk with each moment she had been with him.  
  
  
  
'No. Stop thinking like that,' he chided himself. 'I'll be better in less than a month, I have to be. Before the next full moon. I'll thank Danika for her kindness, say good bye, and just go back to the Shrieking Shack. It's that simple.'  
  
  
  
Little did he know that it wouldn't be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ To be continued....  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Please review me, I'm such a ham and love to be complimented, but I take the flames with the goodies... just let me know what you think so far, if this is a good story idea, if you like anything I've done or have disliked anything I've done... just please do me a favor, I KNOW THIS IS MARY SUE-ish so please don't label it as such~ what can I say *evil laughter* I am a romance writer, it seems Mary Sue like always at the beginning... but if you are familiar with any of my stories, there is always a catch...  
  
Very special thanks to my reviewers- Rugi Gwena (check out their Tough Guide it's great LOL), Edesina, Ninamazing (you're welcome, BTW ^_^), Giggleing girl, Damaris, Carrotchicken13, Indus (hope I will not disappoint you too much my friend), Angel Celeste, Varevyce, and last but not least Cobalite who is helping me somewhat with this story, but not as much input for this story as in others. You're still a great beta, Coby-chan. ^_^ But this story is not going to follow the standard rules of HP fiction *hehehehe* I tend to take liberties with everything I write! I hope you all liked this chapter, sorry about the wait but I am trying to cycle my stories so I keep everyone happy ^_^. Please review and tell me what you think, the more reviews = more motivation to write more! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, blah blah blah- Okay, here goes: JKR's stuff you should know by now, anything that you don't recognize isn't hers, but my original creations *evil grin*. I hope you enjoy this little fic, it is actually more of a backstory to my Trinity Ferrell series, but can't say anything more *wider evil grin* or I'll ruin the upcoming "third book" for you. This is a story about JKR's Remus Lupin, forbidden love, and upholding my belief that LOVE CONQUERS ALL. ^_^ Anyways, enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
Forbidden By Moonlight  
  
  
  
By Sailor Twilight  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
It had been a week since he had woken up in Danika's care, and Remus was feeling incredibly better. Most of the time, he had rested, hoping his strength would return and his wounds would heal quickly so that he would be on his way by the next full moon.  
  
  
  
He was amazed, however, at all the Muggle contraptions that Danika had in her house, which turned out to be a house she shared with her doctor friend, Michael. Michael was just as kind as Danika, but while Remus quickly learned that Danika had a mischevious streak, Michael remained very serious, and always seemed to be reading or working on a paper for his college. "Such is the life for a man who is married to his work," Danika would tease Michael. "All work and no play makes Mikey a dull boy."  
  
  
  
Michael would just smile, and continue with whatever it happened to be what he was doing. "Someday I'll be a rich doctor, that's when you'll eat your words, Dani," he would comment, then he resume writing his essay.  
  
  
  
"He'll be able to do it, too," Danika told Remus. "He's very smart. I wish I had his brain. I kind of slacked off in high school, but I managed to graduate, even after my parents died." She sighed. "Well, I was thinking, Remus, since you weren't from around here, and now that you're feeling better, maybe the three of us could go out for awhile, and show you around town. What do you think?"  
  
  
  
Remus, who was enjoying the whole experience of being in the Muggle world and wanted to see and learn more about it, nodded excitedly in agreement. "Yeah! Sounds like fun."  
  
  
  
"What about you, Mikey? Can you take a break for awhile? The carnival's in town, maybe we can go there for awhile. I hear they have a real-live ferris wheel and everything. Personally, I would love to see the freak show that they are advertising, but I wouldn't mind playing a few games and riding the ferris wheel," Danika's eyes lit up with excitement as she spoke. "Please, Mikey?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, alright," Michael set down his pen, but smiled. "You're right, I could use a break."  
  
  
  
And so, that is how they ended up at the carnival that day. Remus couldn't believe his eyes, all the Muggle games and rides and entertainment was all new to him and so fascinating. He was just as excited as Danika, if not more so. Michael had driven them, and Remus couldn't wait to tell Sirius, James, and Peter about riding in an automobile. Michael's car also had a radio in it, and they were blasting music all the way to the carnival. Remus couldn't wait to tell the rest of his fellow Marauders about the different music that Muggles had. He really enjoyed the various ways that Muggles existed without magic, and was getting used to their way of life.  
  
  
  
Best of all, he felt as if he belonged, which he had only felt before with the Mauraders. It felt good to belong in this world, not shunned and outcast because of his lycanthropy.  
  
  
  
Which reminded him to keep watch on the calendar, the next full moon only a few weeks away...  
  
  
  
He shook it from his thoughts, turning his attention back to the wind whipping through his hair as they sped toward the carnaval with all the windows of the car rolled down. "They invented seat belts after they saw how Mikey drives," Danika told Remus, and Michael grinned mischeviously.  
  
  
  
"I'd like to show Remus here how YOU drive, Dani," he said, laughing.  
  
  
  
"Hey! He's our guest, I don't want to scare him off!" Danika cracked back, and they laughed.  
  
  
  
Finally the car pulled into a place where there was a whole bunch of other cars sitting still, and in front of this "parking lot" (Remus read a sign that called this area as such) there was a wonderful sight to behold, and Remus stared in awe.  
  
  
  
Groups and groups of Muggles were all walking around through multi- colored tents filled with various games and prizes, a huge glittering wheel spun slowly against the horizon, and everyone was smiling. "Hey Remus, you coming?" Danika asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "You okay? If you aren't feeling better yet, it's okay, we'll come back another time-"  
  
  
  
"No, no, really I'm fine..." Remus grinned. "It's just... I've never been to a carnival before."  
  
  
  
"Really?! Wow! You'll love this then! Come on, let's go in together!" Danika slid her arm into his, then led him over and linked arms with Michael too. "You guys will be my dates. Now, I want one of you guys to win me a big stuffed animal, okay?"  
  
  
  
"You're not bossy at all, are you?" Michael said, securing his car keys and wallet in his pockets. "What do you say, Remus? How about we try throwing some darts first?"  
  
  
  
"Sure," Remus answered, but his attention was turned to a man dressed in a brightly colored, polka-dotted jump suit with rainbow hair and too much make up.  
  
  
  
"Ah, clowns give me the creeps," Danika said, tugging her two friends away from that area.  
  
  
  
"You're strange, you do realize that, Dani," Michael commented. "Clowns are entertaining, especially to kids. You've always been afraid of them."  
  
  
  
"I'm not afraid of them! They just give me the creeps!" Danika insisted. "They look like martians or something. I dunno... Hey look! That's what I want to do!" She broke away from her two friends and ran over to the ticket booth for the ferris wheel. "Let's all ride the ferris wheel later!" Danika exclaimed, looking up at the large wheel with adoration. "I've never ridden it before, and they say it's almost like you're flying!"  
  
  
  
"Okay, why don't we get our tickets now then? I'll get them and meet you guys over at the ring toss game," Michael offered.  
  
  
  
"Alright," Danika beamed, leading Remus over to the game already. "See you in a few!"  
  
  
  
Michael smiled and waved quickly, then lined up with the other people who were already waiting to purchase tickets.  
  
  
  
"Now it's just you and me," Danika said. "You wanna try this game?"  
  
  
  
"Sure," Remus hadn't the faintest clue how to play, but after watching a few Muggles try their luck he quickly caught on.  
  
  
  
Danika paid the game keeper, then he handed Remus three rings. "Get all three on a bottle head to win," he told Remus, then stepped aside.  
  
  
  
Remus concentrated, using all of his senses to focus on the game. He tossed the first one, and it twirled around the bottle for a moment, then rested. "You got one, two more to go!" Danika squealed excitedly. "Come on, Remus! You can do it!"  
  
  
  
He grinned at her encouragement, then threw the next ring.  
  
  
  
Danika jumped up and down with excitement. "Wow! Two! You can do it! One more, Remus!"  
  
  
  
He gnawed on his bottom lip and concentrated on the last target. Then, the last ring flew through the air...  
  
  
  
The next thing he knew, Danika was hugging him, jumping up and down excitedly. "You won! I can't believe it! That's amazing! Way to go, Remus! Mikey! Look! Remus WON!" Danika cheered as Michael came over, grinning.  
  
  
  
"Cool, man," Michael said. "Way to go."  
  
  
  
Remus just smiled. "Thanks, Mike."  
  
  
  
Michael returned his smiled. "No problem. So what prize are you going to pick?"  
  
  
  
"Danika, you can pick," Remus told her, and she looked as happy as a person who just won the House Cup. "After all, it's the very least I can offer you for your kindness."  
  
  
  
She blushed, but thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and a bear hug. "Thank you," she said, then picked out the largest stuffed animal she could find, which happened to be a wolf.  
  
  
  
After winning the ring toss game, they went and got something Remus WAS familiar with, ice cream cones. They stopped near the duck pond to finish them up, where it was quieter and less crowded than the carnival area. They laughed and joked and talked like old friends. Remus felt as if he had known Danika and Michael for a lifetime.  
  
  
  
"So, what are your dreams for the future?" Danika asked suddenly, snuggling her large stuffed wolf.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Dani, you always ask that," Michael said.  
  
  
  
"So? A lot of people change their minds sometimes, on what they want to do in life. What do you guys want to do?" She asked seriously.  
  
  
  
"Well, if you insist," Michael sighed. "I want to be a doctor, and help save lives and find cures for diseases."  
  
  
  
"You'll be able to do that, I know it," Danika smiled encouragingly. "What about you, Remus?"  
  
  
  
Remus couldn't tell her that he wanted to someday become a Professor at Hogwarts, even the thought of a werewolf being allowed to take such a job was a proposterous idea to begin with. "I'd like to be a teacher someday," he said softly.  
  
  
  
"I could see you as a teacher," Danika agreed. "You know what I want to do?"  
  
  
  
"What is it this week, Dani? Become an astronaut?" Michael teased.  
  
  
  
"No! Besides, I'm so over that," she insisted. "I mean this for real, Mikey. I want this to come true no matter what happens."  
  
  
  
"And that would be...?" Michael urged her to continue.  
  
  
  
"I want to get married and have a family," Danika said. "I want to have children and love them and take care of them and I want to have a man I'll love forever and ever no matter what happens."  
  
  
  
Then she blushed. "Isn't that stupid, really?" she suddenly commented. "I'm eighteen years old, just out of high school, no future plans except to find the love of my life and have a family."  
  
  
  
"You have every right to have that dream," Remus suddenly said. "You've been without a family for a long time, and you miss that. I don't think it's stupid at all to have such a dream. And I think your dream will come true, someday, Danika. A guy would be pretty stupid to ignore your kind heart."  
  
  
  
Her blush deepened, and she smiled. "Thank you, Remus. I hope your dreams come true, too."  
  
  
  
He smiled back, but he wasn't too sure that his dreams would ever come true. "Thanks."  
  
  
  
They went over and rode the carousel next, to Remus's enjoyment. Normally horses would go lengths to avoid him, sensing the wolf inside of him. The mechanical horses that the Muggles created only danced around in a circular path, never aware of who was riding them.  
  
  
  
The day wore on, and the sun sank below the hills and the sky darkened. It was a cool night, but still comfortable enough to hang out around the carnival. They had long given up games and rides, with the exception of one- the ferris wheel. Danika had insisted they go on it during the night, to be close to the stars.  
  
  
  
When the time arrived to ride the ferris wheel, Michael suddenly got cold feet. "I'm petrified of heights, Dani. You and Remus go on ahead, I'll just wait down here. Really, I'm exhausted. No more rides for me today," he insisted.  
  
  
  
"Mikey, are you sure?" Danika asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Michael sat down on a bench to rest his aching feet. "I didn't even get a ticket. I'm terrified of being up too high, you know that. Go on, I'll be fine. I need to rest anyway."  
  
  
  
"Alright, only if you're sure," Danika said, then turned to Remus. "You're not bailing out on me, no way no how." She took him by the arm and led him to the line for the ferris wheel.  
  
  
  
The line was long, though, and so she asked Remus, "Hey, would you like to go see something with me?"  
  
  
  
"Sure," Remus answered, still in awe at all the different, non- magical creations.  
  
  
  
The glowing string of multi-colored lights was his favorite. He remembered from Muggle Studies that they used electricity instead of conjuring fires in the Muggle World. He loved the way the tiny light bulbs twinkled brightly around them as they walked over to a black tent. The sign in front of the tent read "THE WORLD'S MOST UNUSUAL CREATURES" and Remus wondered what they were talking about.  
  
  
  
"Here it is," Danika said breathlessly. "The most interesting creations from the human imagination. Come on, let's see how fake it is!"  
  
  
  
They walked over to a man standing boredly in front of the tent opening, and Danika paid for their admission. She gave Remus a smile and they headed inside. The first thing was a small caged horse, the tiniest horse that Remus had ever seen. It looked like Sir Cadogan's fat pony, only with much shorter legs. "Awww... how cute!" Danika stuck her hand in the fence to pet the small pony. "I've heard of these. Shetland ponies. Go ahead and pet her, Remus. She's very sweet."  
  
  
  
Remus knew what would happen if he did, the horse already was giving him a funny, nervous glance. "That's okay, Dani," he said softly. "Why don't we see what's next?"  
  
  
  
Danika led the way to the next cage, where there was a rabbit with antelope horns tied to his head. The rabbit lurched in its cage as Remus approached, scratching madly at the bars that confined it, trying to escape what it sensed as a preditor.  
  
  
  
"Poor thing," Danika sighed. "It probably wants to get out of the cage and run free in the wild."  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Remus agreed.  
  
  
  
As they headed for the next display, the rabbit calmed down. "Snake woman," Danika said, then almost burst out laughing at the next display, which was so fake that Remus wondered why Muggles found fake magical creatures as entertaining.  
  
  
  
"Oh man, check this out Remus!" Danika had run ahead of him while he was looking at a white horse with oversized wings glued at its sides.  
  
  
  
He followed the direction where her voice came from, and froze when he read the sign of the display she was looking at. "Wolf man" was painted menacingly on a rectangular piece of plywood.  
  
  
  
He remembered the letter the Ministry had sent him then, and how they repeatedly reminded him that he was a Dark creature, not to be trusted, not to be loved. He couldn't let Danika or Michael get too close to him, if he did they would be in danger. Or would they? He had let Sirius, James, and Peter into his life. What was wrong with having friends? He wanted to prove to the Ministry that he COULD have relationships, that he COULD be trusted. Remus wanted to have a normal existence. It was painful enough going through the horrible transformation each month. The wolf was always hungry, always seeking blood. Even if it was his own.  
  
  
  
"Remus? You okay?" Danika asked softly, now standing beside him. "You went pale for a moment... I shouldn't have dragged you around all day long, what was I thinking? You need your rest, you had a nasty fall and were badly hurt. And I'm treating you like you're Superman or something. I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
"No, you don't need to apologize," Remus said with a warm smile. "I'm fine, I was just... thinking..."  
  
  
  
"About what?" Danika's eyes were locked on to his now, and he couldn't escape them. Nor could he lie to her.  
  
  
  
"There is something I need to tell you, Dani," Remus said. "Something you have to keep a secret, alright?"  
  
  
  
"A secret? What kind of secret?" Danika asked, eager and curious.  
  
  
  
"You see... when you asked me where I came from..." Remus wasn't sure how to tell her that there was such magical creatures on Earth, and that he was one of the most feared. He decided that he'd tell her some of the truth now, and the rest later- then again, maybe he'd be gone before he'd have to get into his lycanthropy, and that would be all the better. The truth, or rather, the half-truth, was the least thing he could offer Danika for her kindness.  
  
  
  
"You said Hogsmeade, right? I know that, I just don't know where that is. Never heard of such a place in Scotland," she said.  
  
  
  
"That's because... well, it's a magical place in Scotland," Remus blurted out.  
  
  
  
Danika looked at him funny. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
  
  
"You see, I'm a wizard, and Hogsmeade is a wizarding village in the Magic Realm," Remus explained nervously, hoping he wasn't scaring her off.  
  
  
  
"Are you joking?" Danika laughed, but not in a mean way.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm serious," Remus said truthfully.  
  
  
  
Somehow Danika could read his expressions in his eyes, and she just grinned. "Really?" She asked in an excited whisper. "Can you prove it?"  
  
  
  
"Actually... yes," Remus searched his pockets, and for the first time becoming aware that his wand was missing.  
  
  
  
'Must've lost it in the fall! That isn't good... I can't afford a new one... I'll have to find it...' Remus panicked momentarily. 'Then again, the Ministry will probably send you a letter for unproper use of magic... that's all I need... might get kicked out of Hogwarts... but what else can I do to prove I'm a wizard?'  
  
  
  
He suddenly felt something in his pocket... a chocolate frog... and he grinned. Perfect.  
  
  
  
"In the wizarding world, we have all sorts of magical treats you can't find anywhere in your realm... like this," he pulled out the wrapped frog, praying that the jumping charm on it would still work after his fall a week ago.  
  
  
  
"Ooo I've never seen anything like it... how does it taste?" Danika asked, wide-eyed with amazement.  
  
  
  
"Delicious," Remus's eyes sparkled. "You can have this."  
  
  
  
"Really?" Danika blushed, not used to getting things, especially from a man. "Thank you, Remus."  
  
  
  
"You're welcome," he smiled. "Go ahead, eat it. I promise it isn't poisoned."  
  
  
  
She giggled. "Alright." Then she peeled off the foil.  
  
  
  
The chocolate frog jumped a few times in her palm, and she gasped in surprise. "Wow! You're serious about this, aren't you! Magic candy!" Danika breathed, with the excited look of a child on Christmas morning.  
  
  
  
Then she scrunched up her nose. "It isn't really a frog, is it?"  
  
  
  
Remus chuckled. "No, it's magic. I swear it. And look at your Wizard Card."  
  
  
  
Danika pulled out the magical card and gave another surprised gasp. "The picture- it moves- wow- like a little television! They... wow... move!" She was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Oh Remus, this is the coolest thing I've ever seen in my entire life!"  
  
  
  
Remus only smiled, not sure of what to say. If only he had been more social... but wait, that would be against the Ministry's laws... and Remus felt stupid and angry for following them for so long. He was sick and tired of living by old wizards' dictations anymore. It almost made him lose Sirius, James, Lily, and Peter. And now it was keeping him from what he wanted to do more than anything- make more friends.  
  
  
  
"You've made one of my dreams come true," Danika's eyes glistened with tears. "One I didn't mention earlier. One I've had since I was a little girl. I always wished there was such a thing as magic. My mum used to read to me all the time about it..." Her voice trailed off, and a few tears of happiness trailed down her face.  
  
  
  
She looked almost angelic in the dim lighting of the tent, with eyes sparkling and shiny, wet trails down her face.  
  
  
  
Remus wiped her tears away, and his hands drifted to the sides of her face. There was nothing more he wanted to do than kiss her tears away, right then and there. She had cared for him when she didn't have to, she could have just left him there to die- hell, that's what any other witch or wizard would do. But Danika had seen more than an unconscious monster, waiting to be wakened to strike. She saw him as a man, when no one else in his world would.  
  
  
  
The words of that horrible letter haunted him again though, and he couldn't do it. He couldn't let himself fall in love with her, it was forbidden. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to love her. But he couldn't, because of what he was.  
  
  
  
And he hated himself even more for it.  
  
  
  
He dropped his hands suddenly and quickly to his sides, and apologized. Danika looked at him curiously for a moment, then suddenly wrapped her arms around him. Remus jumped, not used to being embraced. "Thank you," she whispered into his chest, where his heart was pounding so fast he thought it might burst.  
  
  
  
"You're welcome," Remus managed to finally speak, putting one hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
They left the tent quietly, Danika munching very happily on the chocolate frog and glancing at the wizard card in her other hand every now and then to see what the picture was doing now.  
  
  
  
Now back in a much shorter line for the ferris wheel, they didn't speak to eachother, just absorbed the chatter around them and once in awhile smiled at one another. Danika's blush remained constantly on her face. Remus prayed that she wasn't getting too attached to him, but it was an internal battle not to let it just happen. He didn't want to put Danika in danger. He reminded himself that he would be leaving before the next full moon, and he probably would never see her again. He should just enjoy the precious amount of time he had with his new friends, before he would say good bye forever.  
  
  
  
They boarded the next cart on the ferris wheel, and after being strapped in by a safety bar, the cart slowly swung upward. It was an awkward feeling to Remus, who only had flown on a broom before.  
  
  
  
Danika tucked her wizard card into her pocket so it wouldn't fly away. She looked around in awe as the ferris wheel lifted their cart higher and higher into the night sky. "I feel like I'm flying, don't you?" she asked him.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it really does feel like you're flying," Remus commented. Of course he didn't add the fact that flying on a broom was much more like it.  
  
  
  
She sat back and looked up at the beautiful night sky. "It's so beautiful out tonight, isn't it?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Remus wasn't sure what else to say.  
  
  
  
She suddenly rested her head on his shoulder. He'd seen her do that sometimes to Michael when she was tired. It was a sign of her affection, he realized. Before he knew it, his arm was around her, and his hand was gently stroking her soft, long hair.  
  
  
  
The ride suddenly slowed, letting passengers below them off. Their cart was high above the ground now, and swayed gently in the breeze. And once again their eyes were locked, only this time something was different.  
  
  
  
This time, no matter how hard he tried Remus couldn't pull himself away from her gaze. And it didn't matter, because suddenly he didn't want to stop. Hadn't the Marauders always gone against the rules, as long as nobody got hurt?  
  
  
  
Realization kicked in, and Remus tried to pull away before-  
  
  
  
But it was too late. His heart had won over his mind, and Danika had made the first move before he could rationalize. Her soft lips were tenderly pressing against his, and there was suddenly nothing else in Remus's mind. She somehow guided him to return the kiss, and for a brief moment time stopped and nothing else mattered.  
  
  
  
Danika pulled away with obvious reluctance, her eyes shining in a new light as she returned Remus's gaze. Then a red tint spread across her face. "Remus, I-"  
  
  
  
Remus put his finger to her lips before she could finish her sentence. He didn't want to get attached... he didn't want to get attached... but her eyes, and now her lips... Remus knew he wouldn't win this battle. The Ministry can make anything sound easy on paper, but this was the hardest thing Remus could prevent himself from doing.  
  
  
  
And even though it was forbidden, even if it might cost him his life, Remus kissed Danika again, and pushed that horrible letter into the back of his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ To be continued....  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Please review me, I'm such a ham and love to be complimented, but I take the flames with the goodies... just let me know what you think so far, if this is a good story idea, if you like anything I've done or have disliked anything I've done... just please do me a favor, I KNOW THIS IS MARY SUE-ish so please don't label it as such~ what can I say *evil laughter* I am a romance writer, it seems Mary Sue like always at the beginning... but if you are familiar with any of my stories, there is always a catch...  
  
Very special thanks to my reviewers- Rugi Gwena (if you haven't checked out their Tough Guide to Harry Potter, it's on my favorites list and you just *have* to check it out, it's a great reference AND it's hilarious too!), Angel Celeste, Granitite Stone, and Cobalite, the numero uno beta. Coby-chan- thanks for making sure I don't write something that sounds stupid. ^_^  
  
Please review and tell me what you think, the more reviews = more motivation to write more! ^_^  
  
  
  
"How much further do I have to go?  
  
How much longer till I finally know?  
  
Cause I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me  
  
In front of me  
  
Show me what it's for  
  
Make me understand it  
  
I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer  
  
Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
  
I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer..."  
  
  
  
~ Hoobastank "Crawling in the Dark" 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, blah blah blah- Okay, here goes: JKR's stuff you should know by now, anything that you don't recognize isn't hers, but my original creations *evil grin*. I hope you enjoy this little fic, it is actually more of a backstory to my Trinity Ferrell series, but can't say anything more *wider evil grin* or I'll ruin the upcoming "third book" for you. This is a story about JKR's Remus Lupin, forbidden love, and upholding my belief that LOVE CONQUERS ALL. ^_^ Anyways, enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
Forbidden By Moonlight  
  
  
  
By Sailor Twilight  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Michael was pouring over a thick medical textbook and its accompanied stack of papers. It had been an entire week since the carnival, and Remus had been there for three whole weeks. Since he'd gotten better, every day Danika wanted to do something with Remus and Michael. Or it was that way until after their day at the carnival. Now she seemed to spend a bit more of her time with Remus. 

Now, Michael wasn't jealous of Remus. He'd always seen Danika as a sort of little sister, nothing more than a very good friend. But there was something shady about Remus that he couldn't explain.

He could tell Remus was hiding something from them, something dark. Every now and then Michael would catch a dark look in Remus's eyes. And weren't his eyes brown last week? Now they had flecks of amber in them, and an almost primal look in his eyes…

Or perhaps Michael had been playing the concerned older brother a bit too much lately. He loved Danika dearly, but couldn't tell her how to run her life. On the other hand, he couldn't let Remus hurt her. 

His biggest problem really was who to speak to first about his suspicion- Remus or Danika?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's gorgeous out, why don't the three of us go for a walk?" Danika suggested one morning.

It had been exactly three weeks since the day Remus had woke up in the Muggle world, under the care of Danika and her friend Michael. Two weeks since Danika and Remus shared their first kiss under the starry sky. 

Remus never imagined so much happiness coming in such a short span of time. He'd found a wonderful friend and companion in Danika, who struck him as special the very first time they met. 

But there was still something that Remus couldn't tell her, no matter what. He'd tried and tried but the words never left the tip of his tongue.

__

"I'm a werewolf."

He didn't know how she would react, and with the full moon only a week away Remus was getting very worried. The wolf was beginning to stir inside of him, and it wouldn't be long before he would have to return to his sanctuary again. 

He didn't want to say goodbye to the first person he'd ever fallen for. Danika was too precious to him to just leave behind forever. At the same time, he feared what would happen if he stayed. Moony was rising, and Moony did **not** like _any _human.

His worries washed away when he felt her familiar warmth as she linked her arm with his. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Well, what about it? Want to go for a walk or sit here and get lost in space all day?"

Remus laughed. "I don't care what we do, really… sure, why not? It's going to rain tomorrow so we might as well enjoy the nice weather today."

She beamed and the two of them got up from the couch. "Ready, Mikey?" Danika asked, putting a hand on her studious friend's shoulder.

"Oh, you two go on ahead. I've got a lot of work to catch up on. I'll just enjoy the sunshine by sitting on the porch and finishing this essay on human anatomy." He smiled. "Just be careful you two."

"We will! Come on, Remus!" And they raced out of the house, and onto the path leading toward the forest.

It wasn't their first walk together through the forest, but each time they did brought something new. Last time Remus found some wild berries and they stopped by a creek to have a snack and talk. Danika always asked about more details concerning the wizarding world, wanting to know everything about it. 

Remus told her about Hogwarts, the Marauders, Hogsmeade, the Ministry of Magic, Diagon Alley- everything except the one thing he dreaded revealing to his first love.

There was something else he had not told Danika. Something he couldn't tell her because it was too cruel to say. He had gotten too close to her, he had not stopped himself, and it was too late now.

He had fallen in love with her. And something told him that she felt the same way. But he couldn't let himself say those three words, and because of that he could never say I love you.

Sirius would hit him on the head for this, he thought. His best friend hated when Remus would restrict himself because of his lycanthropy. And this was taking some **real** restraining on Remus's part. 

Especially during moments like this, when he and Danika were alone, and the forest was shielding them from the entire universe. There was no Ministry, no society to prevent them from being close like this. He had his arm around her now, and they walked slowly along in silence. Birds chirped and the wind gently caressed them. They had the path memorized- the one that lead to where she first found him. The place where fate found them both.

Danika pulled Remus's arm gently, guiding him to the familiar shade. She snuggled close, and Remus was glad that he had gotten used to her displays of affection. He slowly put an arm around her, drawing her closer against him.

"I'm so glad I found you." Danika murmured, and they both laughed.

"Me too." Remus breathed the scent of her hair, the soft smell of flowers. 

"So tell me more about the Marauders." She asked as they sat down on a smooth patch of grass.

"I've pretty much told you all there **IS** to tell." Except about _why_ his friends became Animagi, and _what_ he really was. Remus looked down, the guilt swelling inside to the point of physical pain. 

"What's wrong?" She asked him, worried. Danika always had a way to read his emotions. 

"Nothing…" Although he knew the second that word left his lips she would know he was lying.

"Come on, Remmie, you can tell me." She looked at him, concerned. "You know you can tell me anything."

Merlin, this was so hard. Remus wondered how much longer he could hide the truth. 

Yet his fear of how she would react- or worse yet, **what** Moony could do to the first girl he'd ever loved-

He shook away the feeling of dread, and looked up into her emerald eyes. He couldn't lie to those eyes, he couldn't keep lying to her.

He was about to pour his tormented soul to her, but she beat him to the punchline.

"I know what you're hiding." She sounded… sad.

Remus's heart leapt in his chest. Danika knew! But how…?

The note, the rules, the feeling of utter hopelessness- it all came back, overwhelming him. How could he even think that she could ever love him, a monster?

He clenched a fist, pulling up some grass. He was so angry at himself. Stupid, stupid Remus.

Stupid, naïve little boy.

__

"Doggy." A little boy, reaching toward the snarling creature.

Careless, heartless monster.

__

"The wolf bit him… I'm afraid there is no cure, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin… he is positive for lycanthropy."

****

I am a werewolf.

He closed his eyes, fighting against the wave of depression that had crashed over him. 

"Remus?" She didn't _sound _afraid… and she still let him touch her… maybe she took it better than he expected.

He looked up at her, soft brown strands or his hair falling loosely over his eyes. She tenderly stroked his hair, a sad smile on her face. "You miss your friends, don't you? I can tell… you don't want to hurt my feelings… but it's okay if you're homesick… if you want to… go home."

Realization came slower than his paranoia. "What?" He asked, blinking.

"I know that's why you've been so upset, don't even try to deny it. I understand. You're homesick. Well, don't worry about me… we can keep in touch, right? And visit each other during the holidays… that sort of thing." Danika wasn't a very persuasive speaker, and her sorrow leaked in her voice. 

"Danika… I-" His voice caught in his throat, but he had her attention now.

Liquid jade met his amber-flecked, umber colored eyes. She looked so sad, and he knew that she would cry any second now. 

He leaned in, softly cupping her face in his hands and drawing her towards him. Their lips brushed softly against each other, and then connected, slowly.

The world stood still, both of their worries were washed away in one passionate kiss. Remus felt as if he was already home, like he belonged here- in this private place, with Danika. She shivered as his hands moved down her body, finding a place to rest behind her back. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.

It would be too difficult to leave Danika, he knew- he'd fallen for her, harder than he ever dreamed of- and he had to protect her from himself.

He pulled away, reluctantly leaving her warm lips and embrace. The comfortable air only moments ago had a sudden harsh chill to it. "I'll miss you…" Danika's voice was choked up, and new tears flooded her eyes. "I know you have to go… I don't know why… I know you miss your friends… I understand that, but still…" Her voice trembled, and trailed off.

Remus forced himself to move back, away from her. He longed to wrap his arms around her and comfort his weeping love, but- a vision of Moony tearing into her throat made him stop. "Thank you… you don't know how much I… appreciate that you took me in, Danika…" Such heartfelt words, meaningless in comparison of what he really felt. 

Tears ran down her cheeks, how cruel of him to make her cry. _'Maybe I really am a monster.'_

"You're welcome to come back anytime, Remus… please visit… me… and Michael." She wiped the tears away, but it was futile against the non-stop stream. "Keep in touch?"

"If an owl shows up, promise you won't freak out?" His poor attempt to lighten the mood.

Somehow, she had the strength to smile. "I promise."

It was now or never, and Remus had never hated himself more. So much he wanted to tell her, but knowing this would the last time he could see her- he didn't want her to remember him as a dark creature. He would rather leave her now, before she discovered his gruesome secret and hated him- before Moony could sink his teeth into the tender tissue of her throat.

"Good… bye." Remus wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

He started to head off when she called out. "Wait!"

He stopped, turned around. "Not good bye." She was shaking, crying. "See you later. Good bye is forever."

Damn him for lying to her, after all she'd done for him. "See you later."

He headed around the cliff, looking for a way back up into the Forbidden Forest. Danika collapsed to the ground and sobbed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review me, I'm such a ham and love to be complimented, but I take the flames with the goodies... just let me know what you think so far, if this is a good story idea, if you like anything I've done or have disliked anything I've done... just please do me a favor, I KNOW THIS IS MARY SUE-ish so please don't label it as such~ what can I say *evil laughter* I am a romance writer, it seems Mary Sue like always at the beginning... but if you are familiar with any of my stories, there is always a catch...  
  
Very special thanks to my reviewers- Rugi Gwena (if you haven't checked out their Tough Guide to Harry Potter, it's on my favorites list and you just *have* to check it out, it's a great reference AND it's hilarious too!), Angel Celeste, Granitite Stone, and Cobalite, the numero uno beta. Coby-chan- thanks for making sure I don't write something that sounds stupid. ^_^  
  
Please review and tell me what you think, the more reviews = more motivation to write more! ^_^  
  
_"How much further do I have to go?  
  
How much longer till I finally know?  
  
Cause I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me  
  
In front of me  
  
Show me what it's for  
  
Make me understand it  
  
I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer  
  
Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
  
I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer..."_  
  
~ Hoobastank "Crawling in the Dark" 


End file.
